


College Party

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: College, Court, Dancing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, Party, Police, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: Skye and Lydia are having a college party, What happens when Dave comes with Ella? and Roxy comes with Aster? Will Kira let Dave and Roxy hurt her again? Will Aster try to help? Will Beetlejuice help this time?
Relationships: Aster Norris & Roxy Evans, Dave & Ella Graham, Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deetz





	1. Chapter 1

Skye and Lydia are having a college party Kira is writing the guest list for them she wrote down who have graduated college with them. When she is done she brings it to them so they can read it. Lydia and Skye look at the list then look at Kira and smile. They have everything set up for the party and non alcoholic drinks for Aster and Kira.

"I wrote down Ella, Chad, Gary, and Aster Chad is my bodyguard that Beej hired when I was in the hospital Gary is my doctor and Aster is my best friend" Kira said.

Skye looks to make sure they have enough food and drinks for the guests before they arrive.

Lydia looks at Kira, but notices she has tears in her eyes, picks her up and hugs her.

"What's wrong why are you crying" Lydia said concerned.

"If Dave comes and he gets arrested his dad is going to bail him out I know that cause of the premonition" Kira said.

The doorbell rings, Skye, answers it, opens the door, sees Aster, Chad, Gary, and Ella, she invites them in they get food and drinks, Aster walks over to Lydia and Kira.

"Hey Aster Kira is upset cause of what Dave and his dad did to her in the hospital I'm sure you heard about it she also has a fear of men that's why she shakes" Lydia said.

Chad and Gary walk over to them and sit down Kira starts shaking.

"Hey Lydia I'm here to check Kira to see if her injuries have healed" Gary said.

Lydia and Aster hold Kira so he can check her out.

"Wow she must be a fast healer, her leg is still broken but that will take time to heal" Gary said.

"Chad, Dr. Taylor this is my friend Aster, you already know Lydia and Skye this is going to stay with me forever that much I know" Kira said.

"Yes it is sorry Kira" Chad said.

"Nice to meet you Aster" Chad and Gary said.

"You too" Aster said as she got up to get something to drink.

Ella and Skye walk over to Chad, Gary, Kira and Lydia.

"Chad, Gary this is our friend Ella" Lydia said.

"Nice to meet you" Gary and Chad said as they went to get something to drink.

Lydia smiles at Skye and Ella.

"Ella this is my little sister Kira, this is Ella" Skye said. Kira looks at her.

"Hi" Kira said in a quiet voice.

"What's wrong? did something happen?" Ella said.

Skye looks at her and nods.

"Yes somehow your husband kidnapped her, held her captive for 3 days, injured her, then when she was in the hospital to get checked out him and his dad did the worse thing ever imaginable now she has a fear of men she shakes when they get close and she faints when you remind her of the event" Skye said.

Kira faints on Lydia's lap while she runs her fingers through her hair.

"That's what happens" Lydia said trying to get Kira to wake up.

"I'm so sorry that happened wait she sent him to prison and he got out?" Ella said.

"Yes now he's out, he already got revenge the first time nothing will stop him from doing it again she's too young to go through this" Skye said.

Ella looks at them shocked.

"Wait how old is she if you don't mind me asking" Ella said.

"She's 3 years-old and shouldn't be going through this she also gets bullied a lot cause she's goth and they call her a freak and abuse her" Lydia said.

"Wow that is something a 3 year-old shouldn't be going through" Ella said.

Ella tries to get Kira to wake up while Lydia is still running her fingers through her hair. Gary walks over and also helps to wake her up.

Kira finally opens her eyes Lydia helps her sit up slowly she looks around.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Kira said as tears start to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is sitting on Lydia's lap after she woke up from fainting What will happen now?

Skye, Gary, Ella and Lydia look at Kira and smile. She gets up, crawls slowly over to the big window in the living room, looks out, her face turns pale, she's shaking badly, she's breathing heavily and her heart is racing, she slowly crawls away from the window and all the way to the wall where the staircase is, Lydia walks over to her, she notices, that Kira is shaking badly, her face is pale, her heart is racing and breathing heavily, Gary walks over to them and checks her out, looks at Lydia shaking his head, Lydia picks her up.

"Kira are you ok" Lydia said.

Kira shakes her head no and buries her head on her chest while Lydia is running her fingers through her hair trying to get her to calm down.

"I think she saw two people that cause her a lot of pain" Gary said.

Aster walks over to the window and sees Roxy and Dave getting closer then looks at the others.

"I thought they weren't invited but why are they here" Aster said.

Kira looks at her and points to herself. Aster looks confused, and looks at Lydia.

"They are here for her she's been through a lot they won't stop" Lydia said.

Aster looks at Kira and smiles.

"How old are you I never got to ask.

Kira puts 3 fingers up indicating that she is 3 years-old.

"There is no way a 3 year-old should be going through this after the trauma a few months back" Aster said.

"Your right she shouldn't it will never stop" Lydia said.

Kira looks at Aster

"Can you get the red wine out of the fridge I always drink that it helps" Kira said.

Aster goes to the fridge, opens the door, gets the red wine out, closes it and walks back over to Kira handing it to her. Kira opens the bottle and drinks it, she calms down, Lydia puts her down, she crawls up the stairs to the bedrooms, the red wine bottle in her mouth she crawls to the bathroom, puts the bottle on the sink, then pulling herself up, looking in the mirror washes her face and stays in there for a while, Dave and Roxy went through the back door and up the stairs into the bathroom put date rape drug/roofies in her red wine bottle hoping she drinks it then they both can have some fun with her, she grabs her red wine bottle and drinks all of it crawls out of the bathroom and down the hall in front of the Aster's bedroom unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is unconscious while the party goes on they have no idea what Roxy and Dave are planning to do Will Aster find out and get help before they hurt her again?

Kira is still unconscious in front of Aster's bedroom door, Roxy grabs her by the hair dragging her into the room, over to the bed, Dave picks her up, throws her face first on the bed, Roxy gets the handcuffs, handcuffing her hands above her head, while Dave gets some rope and ties her feet to the other posts, making her squeak cause she thinks she broke her right foot again.

After she is secured, Roxy gets some needles out and lays them on the bed, then she gets a dirty sock and some duct tape out she whispers something in Kira's ear, but she won't open her mouth, so Dave pulls her hair making her open her mouth, Roxy and Dave stick her tongue and his erection down her throat, takes them out, then she stuffs the dirty sock in, puts a strip over it, Kira wakes up and tries to move but she can't, they stick 4 needles of drugs into her neck and arm, she squeaks and then Dave starts to have intercourse while Roxy kisses her on the lips.

"This is the last time I help you, I can do this stuff with my clan, while you do that to her like you did the first time" Roxy said.

Dave looks at her and stops.

"This is for revenge that's why she deserves this again" Dave said as he kept going.

Aster heads upstairs, finds the red wine bottle, peeks in the door, and sees Dave doing the unthinkable, while Roxy kisses her on the lips longer, she picks up the bottle, and heads downstairs, to find Chad, Gary, Ella, Skye, and Lydia.

She finds them and gives Gary the red wine bottle so he can find out what happened, she walks over to Skye, Ella and Lydia with a horrified look on her face. They look at her Skye is the first to speak.

"What's wrong I have never seen that look on your face before" Skye said.

Aster looks at them.

"Um, what was it you said happened to her in the hospital when Chad was locked in the janitor's closet" Aster said.

Skye looks at her.

"Why do you ask" Skye said.

Doctor Gary walks over to them with Chad and has the red wine bottle and is talking to them.

"She drank this to calm down, but somehow someone drugged it with a date rape drug/roofies" Gary said.

Aster looks at them.

"It was Dave and Roxy, what happened to her in the hospital, is happening right now in my room" Aster said.

Ella, Skye, Chad, Aster, Gary, and Lydia head upstairs, they head to Aster's room while Lydia is in Kira's room.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice shows up and sees Lydia.

"What's wrong babes" Beetlejuice said.

"You know what happened to Kira in the hospital, is happening again now in Aster's room" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice floats out of the room and down the hall to Aster's room, stands at the door, turns into his snake form, and attacks Roxy and Dave, Chad walks in, and handcuffs Dave and Roxy, he turns back to normal, unties and ungags her then carries her to her room and lays her under the covers so Gary can check her, while he fixes Aster's room the way it was before the assault happened. He brought all of Aster's stuff so she can make it the way she wants, the closet has extra clothes that are her style if she can't get her clothes from home. She starts unpacking with help from Lydia while Skye, Ella, Chad, Dave and Roxy go downstairs and into the cop car then continue with the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is getting checked out by Gary while Beetlejuice stays next to her What will he tell him this time?

Kira and Beetlejuice are in the bedroom with Dr. Gary, he's checking her out to make sure she is ok after what had happened earlier today. Meanwhile, Aster and Lydia are finishing getting the room ready and hope she wouldn't mind sharing the room with Ella, they have 2 beds, they can share the bathroom, closet with clothes and shoes for both of them and the dresser each get 2 drawers, back in Kira's room Dr. Taylor is still examining her to make sure he didn't miss anything, he's very thorough, he looks at Beetlejuice and Kira.

"Her leg is broken again, she has vaginal tearing due to the fact that she was raped again, and this shows she still had intercourse when she was raped again. Kira is also suffering from sore throat due to Roxy and Dave sticking her tongue and his erection Down her throat" Gary said.

Beetlejuice looks at him then back at Kira hoping she wakes up so he can help her get dinner ready for everyone. Meanwhile back downstairs, the party has ended, Ella, Chad and Skye are finished cleaning up the mess, she sees Chad, and Gary finally comes downstairs to help them they finally get all the mess cleaned up, put everything away and throws out the trash. Skye looks at Ella, Chad and Gary smiling hoping they will stay for dinner, and possibly breakfast they have another guest room next to Aster's room.

"Ella your gonna share Aster's room with her, there are 2 beds and you both can share the bathroom, closet and dresser that have clothes in them, Chad and Gary, you can share the guest room next to Aster's everything is there for you both to share and 2 beds, Kira will make dinner and breakfast she's a really good cook" Skye said.

They look at her and smile.

"Sure we would love to we never had a good home cooked meal in a while, I'm also going to check Kira to make sure her leg is healing but when everyone is at the table I'm going to tell you what I told BJ, you won't be happy but it's part of my job" Gary said.

Kira finally wakes up, sees Beetlejuice, hugs and kisses him, he changes her clothes into her favorite outfit, carries her downstairs into the kitchen so she can make dinner Skye and Lydia's favorite, everyone is in the dining room sitting at the table waiting, finally it's done Kira brings the bowl into the dining room, sets it on the table, pours everyone's drinks into their glasses, Beetlejuice sits at the table with Kira on his lap, they all enjoy dinner while Kira buries her head on his chest he covers her ears. Gary starts to talk.

"I told BJ that her leg is broken again, she has vaginal tearing due to the fact that she was raped again, and this shows she still had intercourse when she was still raped. Kira is also suffering from sore throat due to Roxy and Dave sticking her tongue and his erection Down her throat" Gary said.

Beetlejuice uncovers her ears and watches everyone's reaction. When she talked Kira rubs her throat or clears it, it hurts when she speaks, she looks at him and puts her hand up to her mouth indicating she wants something to drink he magically makes chocolate milk appear she drinks the whole thing and lays her head back on his chest he touches her lips she has a rag and water and cleans her lips everyone looks at her.

"What I told you I do not let anyone kiss me on the lips except Beej" Kira said.

Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Kira walk over to the couch and sit down, Ella, Aster, and Chad sit on pillows that are on the floor, Gary sits in the recliner, after the dishes are done Skye joins them on the couch, they watch a movie with popcorn and drinks Kira has her legs on Skye, her body on Beetlejuice and her head on Lydia's lap while she runs her fingers through Kira's hair while she rests. She doesn't rest for very long she opens her eyes and notices that Lydia is still running her fingers through her hair and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is watching a movie while Kira tries to relax What will happen this time?

Kira is still on their laps while they are watching the movie, she looks at Lydia and smiles, once the movie is over they all clean up, and head upstairs to their rooms and get ready for bed, tomorrow is a big day they all have to go to court, Kira is going to have to testify against Dave and Roxy she is afraid to cause she thinks they are going to hurt her even if they are in handcuffs and everyone is in the court room she hopes Dave and Roxy will go to jail and not get parole cause she knows if they get out they will hurt her again.

While everyone is asleep, Kira goes across the hall to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs and wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows, and above her cheekbones. After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her favorite black outfit and combat boots, puts them on, heads downstairs to cook breakfast, sets their plates and cups on the table puts coffee and their food in the cups and plates with the newspaper and mail for Chad, Ella, Gary, Aster, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice. She hopes they wake up and can eat it's gonna be a long day.

At 8am Chad, Gary, Ella, Aster, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their routine, get dressed, head downstairs, sit at the table, eat breakfast and look at the mail and newspaper. After they are done with breakfast, the dishes get washed, they sit and talk for a while then they all get ready to leave, they all head out the door, Chad, Gary Ella and Aster in Gary's car, Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice in Skye's car, drive to the courthouse, they get there, park, head inside Beetlejuice carries Kira then hands her to Lydia to carry.

"Beej can you make those 3 tapes appear that way I have evidence for the judge, why can't you come in with me" Kira said tears start to fall.

Beetlejuice makes the tapes appear hands them to her, looks at her kissing her.

"I don't know but I will be out here waiting, if you faint have Lyds bring you out here that way we can wait" Beetlejuice said wiping her tears away.

Kira looks at him and smiles.

"Ok but I want to hear if they are guilty and will go to jail without parole" Kira said.

Lydia walks inside with Kira, and sits on her lap while everyone else is sitting in the seats waiting for the trial to start. She sees Roxy and Dave walk in, they walk over to her kissing her on the lips, she slaps both of them hard they punch her in the face hard leaving a bigger bruise, then walk to their seats, she has tears in her eyes, but Lydia wasn't paying attention, they see the jury and then the judge Kira's eyes go wide, her face pale, heart racing and breathing heavily, Lydia notices and looks at Kira she points to the judge and she looks at who the judge is it's their step-father Jack. Chad, Ella, Gary, Aster and Skye look at the judge and are shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is in court testifying against Roxy and Dave What will happen? Will they get another judge who will be fair?

Aster, Ella, Chad, Gary, Skye, Lydia and Kira are in court waiting for the trial to start. They know he will not be a fair judge, they need a new judge to be fair cause Jack won't be fair. They all look at him then Kira who is shaking and has tears running down her face. Kira looks at Chad and limps over to him she whispers in his ear that only he can hear.

"Chad I remember Dave and Jack coming into my room, but I was wondering where you were cause I ran out looking for you but couldn't find you" Kira said.

Chad looks at her and whispers in her ear.

"They were the ones that drugged me and locked me in the Janitor's closet where Beetlejuice found me" Chad said.

Kira hugs him, then crawls back over to Lydia who picks her up and sits her on her lap looking at her she still has tears falling down her face.

"Lydia, Dave and Jack were the ones who raped me in the hospital" Kira said in a quiet voice.

Lydia looks at her shocked and surprised.

"You sure they are the ones that did it" Lydia said.

Kira nods her head.

"Yes that's what is on these 3 tapes Beetlejuice had that I told him to burn" Kira said.

Lydia nods her head and smiles holding onto the 3 tapes.

"If Beej is going to be the judge I will give them to him" Lydia said.

Kira is crawling over to the stand where she sits when the judge is hearing the case.

Roxy grabs her by her hair lifting her up, brings her close so she can whisper into her ear.

"I had fun, but Dave isn't done with you yet and Jack has more in store for you" Roxy said kissing her on the lips.

Kira brings her left foot up and kicks her hard making her fall to the floor, but before she can crawl back Dave grabs her, picks her up, holds her kisses her on the lips and carries her to the witness stand, she kicks him hard making him fall to the floor, he whispers in her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet, my dad and I will come for you and it will be worse next time" Dave said.

Kira crawls away from him then Jack picks her up holds her by the waist and torments her whispers in her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet it's only the beginning" Jack said.

Kira kicks him hard, but before he falls to the floor, he injects the needle into her arm making both of them fall to the floor, she crawls over to Lydia who picks her up and lays her on her lap before she passes out she says something to her.

"Roxy and Dave kissed me on the lips, she told me Dave isn't done with me yet and Jack has more in store for me, Dave said him and his dad will come for me it will be worse next time, Jack said he's not done with me yet and it's only the beginning you might want to tell Beej" Kira said as she felt the affects and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia brings Kira out of the room and in the hallway where Beetlejuice is Will he be a fair judge?

Lydia gets up, runs out the room with Kira passed out in her arms, she finds Beetlejuice sitting in the hallway, walks over to him, sits next to him and tells him what Kira told her. Beetlejuice sees Lydia and Kira he is worried about her but stays calm until Lydia is done telling him what Kira told her. She says in a quiet voice so only he can hear.

"Babes what's going on?" Beetlejuice said.

Lydia looks at him and talks to him.

"You will never know who the judge is unless you see for yourself, Kira told me Dave and Roxy kissed her on the lips, she told her that Dave isn't done with her yet, Jack has more in store for her, Dave told her that him and his dad will be coming for her and it will be worse next time, Jack grabbed her and told her he isn't done with her yet it's only the beginning then he injected her with a needle you might want to be a judge Jack is not going to be fair I will stay out here with her" Lydia said handing him the 3 tapes 1, 2, and 3.

Beetlejuice heads into the room dressed as a judge Aster, Ella, Chad, Gary and Skye see him walk in and head to the judges stand, throwing Jack into the judges quarters out cold, sits on the bench, has a tv and the 3 tapes ready, looks at Roxy and Dave smiles evilly. He tells the jury, Ella, Aster, Chad, Gary and Skye about the three tapes they better be prepared,

"I am going to show you all the 3 tapes that I found in the room where I found Kira, you all might not like it but it has to be done, I sent Lydia and Kira out of the room so she didn't have to see it and relive it that's what I'm trying to prevent so brace yourselves" Beetlejuice said.

Beetlejuice turns to the tv, the bailiff, puts the tape numbered one in and pushes play, they all watch it, once it's over he takes it out and burns it, then puts the tape numbered 2 in, they all watch it, after that he takes it out and burns it, then he puts the tape numbered 3 in, they all watch it, he takes it out and burns it, he and the jurors find both Roxy and Dave guilty but also Jack so they will be going to jail and not getting out. 

After all 3 get arrested everyone gets out, Aster, Ella, Chad, Gary, Skye, Beetlejuice, Lydia and Kira all leave and go in the cars they came in, Beetlejuice has Kira and they all head back to the house, park, get out, walk up to the door, opening it, walk in, close it, Skye, Beetlejuice and Lydia sit on the couch, Chad, Ella and Aster sit on the floor and Gary sits in the recliner and they all watch a movie while Kira is still out from the needle that she was injected with.


End file.
